


Always For You

by CaffeineAddicted



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 18'yo WoL, Alphinaud is cute, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Haurchefant Death, Hurt, I'm Sorry, Major game spoilers, Male Warrior of Light, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Reader Has A Name, Reader-Insert, References to Depression, Second Person, Spoilers, Survivor Guilt, Warrior of Light needs a Hug, dark knight warrior of light, i'm not fluent in english, just up to dragonsong though, kind of ship but not really, miqo'te warrior of light - Freeform, spoiler in the tags dont read if you dont finished Heavensward yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeineAddicted/pseuds/CaffeineAddicted
Summary: [HEAVENSWARD MAJOR SPOILER ALERT]Haurchefant's death was too much. The Warrior of Light could no longer endure so many dead and missing comrades. Ever since he remembered, his life had been followed by death. He got used to it, hiding his feelings in a locked trunk. But this time, he did not know if he could handle it. Fortunately, Alphinaud is here to help him.Or: The way I imagine my character reacted to Haurchefant's death.





	Always For You

**Author's Note:**

> hey! I'm not a english speaker, and i dont have a beta, so, im sorry for the errors
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

You barely stopped yourself from punching the wall, feeling the tears seep through your eyes and roll down your cheeks. You were the damned Warrior of the Light! Still... You shook your head, trying to erase the image that popped into your mind. Your tail twitched uneasily.

_You had only one thought in your mind, to catch the Archbishop and end it all at once._

 

You and Haurchefant ran, it was your job after all, as knights. You did not notice the gleam that appeared in your right. Haurchefant noticed. He stepped in. He defended you. He died.

 

_He died. And it was all your fault._

Your breathing was fainter. You pulled the heavy metal from your Dark Knight armor, leaving your sword stained with blood on the bed of the Fortemps mansion, Haurchefant’s house, the house that accepted you when you had nowhere else to go. Beneath your armor, you had only a plain white blouse, and a pair of warm pants. Your once-white blouse was now stained with your own blood, of all the attacks you had been hit in the Vault.

  
It hurt, but you deserved it. You closed your eyes, taking a deep breath, before taking off your shirt. With hesitant steps, you went to the mirror and looked at yourself. Your white torso was full of ancient scars, as well as several new cuts, but nothing that looked too bad. A shower, a couple of bandages, and you would be fine again.

Looking into your own odd eyes, you put your hand under the place where you could remember that Haurchefant had been hit, almost expecting to feel blood and a hole there. You were not hurt, but the pain you was as if you have been drilled, just like him. You did not know how long you stood there, staring at yourself, but when you noticed, it was all blurred. The tears were coming again.

How long had you been crying like a child? You did not remember. Even when the Blades made their foray into the Hyur camp you had been raised on the outskirts of Ul'dah. Even when you thought, you were going to be sold as a slave, even when you, at the age of twelve, a kitten, less than a foot in tail length, murdered two men to flee along with the other children, you did not cry. Your breath was failing now. Your shoulders were shaking. You did not know how to handle it. It was as if the glass dam you had created around yourself in all those years had broke and a tsunami of feelings was drowning you.

Sadness, hurt, pain.  
_Hatred, rancor, injustice._

You dropped to your knees, breathing weakly. Tears streamed from your face to the floor, and you leaned on your hands, feeling your tired arms trembling. Why did he have to die? The thought hurt. It all hurt. Why does everything have to go wrong, always? The Betrayal in Ul'dah had hurt, but you had been focused on surviving and holding fast to Alphinaud to let the feelings slip away like that. His tail was clinging to his knees, indicating his feelings.

"Why?" Your voice sounded strange to you. It was hoarse, grave, crying. You have never heard it sounds like that before.

The sound of the door opening made you freeze. You raised your head, looking startled at the door, just to see Alphinaud there, as frozen as you. Giving a crooked smile, you lifted your torso, sitting on your knees. "Hey, kiddo, what is it? Do you need something?"  
Alphinaud was silent for a few seconds, not even complaining to you about calling him a kid, as he normally would. You shuddered a little, feeling yourself scrutinized by those blue eyes. "Reiyo" Alphinaud began. "You're hurt; we need to go to the chirurgeon." He did not ask why you had not said it before.

"It's just a couple of scratches." You shrugged, yawning. "I'll just clean and put on a bandage"

The young Elezen watched you for a moment and sighed. He closed the door and approached you, who was already getting up. You were ashamed of Alphinaud to see you like this, but you stood firm, trying to look like you did not care. "He would not want to see you like this," Alphinaud began. His voice was grave, like in the day the Crystal Braves betrayed them. "Lord Haurchefant gave his life for the duty that he loved."

You stopped, sighing quietly at Alphinaud's words. "Always the politician, huh?" You said, sitting up in bed. You tore a piece of cloth from your shirt and wet it with the cup of water in the bedside table, beginning to clean your wounds. "I know why Haurchefant did what he did. I know why he jumped in front of me" You stopped talking for a moment. The cloth in your hands was already stained red, but you did not care. "But you know what that changes, kiddo...? Nothing. It does not change anything. He is still dead, if I know that or not. He still gave up his life to save mine. He threw away everything because I was not strong enough.”

Alphinaud watched you in surprise. "That is not true, Reiyo. You are strong, stronger than any other warrior is, this was not something we could have foreseen or controlled ... "He flinched as you threw the cloth in your hand at the closet door, hard enough to make a high sound. “If I had been more attentive, if I had been faster or stronger, he would not have to worry, if I had not been so weak he would not have tried to save me!" Your voice faltered, and your vision blurred once more. "Everyone always dies like this, Alphinaud. Everyone who cares about me dies like this, or goes away. Everyone disappears..." Your shoulders shook. “I do not know what else to do, it hurts so much, and I do not know how to handle it, kiddo..."

Alphinaud froze in surprise. He did not know what to do; the young Elezen had never seen you cry like this, it was even scary. You were always cheerful, agitated, bright and especially so strong... The boy's knees felt weak. He had not noticed, but after so many dangers, it was as if he had forgotten that you were a person, like all of them. Elezen looked down for a moment before finally deciding what to do.

"Raise that head, Warrior of Light!" He said, with the best command voice he can. You looked up; your eyes bright with tears were almost physically painful to look at. "It’s not over yet. You are alive. I am alive. Aymeric is alive. We will find the Scions, save this city, and avenge Haurchefant's death! We are going to make it work." The boy paused before approaching you. “And you're not alone, Reiyo. I did not leave you; our friends are just lost, too. We will find them. And there's Tataru, and all the friends we made here, Estinien, Ysayle, Aymeric... You cannot just ignore them and think you're alone, Reiyo! You are not... So please... Stop crying, right? A smile better suits a hero, right?" Alphinaud was almost begging at the end.

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, rubbing your face with your hand. "You promise not to leave me, Alphinaud?" Your voice was hoarse, tremulous, but you needed it. You needed to say this. "I cannot do this alone, kiddo... I do not fight for Eorzea. I do not fight for a country or continent, or even for the world. I cannot do it. I fight for you. For Aymeric. For Tataru, for Minfilia, for all the Scions... For your sister. I fight for you... I need you. "A weak smile appeared on your face. “If I do not have you, I do not have to fight... Then... Promise me... Promise me you will not leave me, kid..."

The young Elezen held his breath before nodding. "This is... your determination?" Alphinaud was surprised. He did not know your reason for fighting; he always imagined it was the same as his, but that ... "It's as simple as you." He could not stop laughing, and you smiled at that. It really was. "I promise, Reiyo. Promise."

You nodded and smiled, still half weak, your tail swinging quietly at your side. "Okay." You took a pair of bandages, and began to wrap around your torso, quickly. "We have to hurry. I have a stupid archbishop to kick the ass."

Alphinaud laughed. He knew this _you_. And because of that he knew that everything would be alright.


End file.
